


Coda 3.21

by Mewwy



Series: Codas for Season 3 [21]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, POV Danny "Danno" Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewwy/pseuds/Mewwy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny sits at home waiting for Steve to get back from his mysterious errand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coda 3.21

How do you comfort someone when they came so close to killing the person responsible for the death of your father, or the alienation of your mother because she faked her own death to hide from them? What do you say to a person who deserves the chance to at least break even, you know, a life for a life? Where do you even start to comfort them?

Danny is sitting on the lanai drinking a beer waiting for Steve to return from his mysterious trip. He is pretty sure he knows where Steve went. Has it narrowed down to three places – his mom’s, Catherine’s, or the hospital. The Governor had not been too happy about Savannah’s questions to Catherine about the exchanging of military intelligence. It made both the Navy and Five-0 look bad and the Governor was not a happy man. So maybe Steve went to get reamed by the Governor again, but it was doubtful. If Danny had to bet he would put five on each of his three choices.

Wo Fat was in the hospital under serious security. It also helped that he was in a medically induced coma due to the severity of his burns. That wouldn’t stop Steve from making sure that hospital was break proof. Another thing the Governor reamed him for, after telling him he was tremendously impressed with capturing Wo Fat. It would not be surprising to Danny if Steve spent quite a bit of time at the hospital until Wo Fat was back in max lock up. Not that max lock up held him last time, but they would make sure he would be locked up and serve his time. Or Steve would die trying.

Then there is Doris. She has been MIA for the last couple of weeks. Danny supposes that is a good thing for her to hide out and leave Steve to do his job, but then again Steve thinks she is spending too much time with Mick Logan. PI. Which does not make Steve a very happy camper since Mick is a bit of a player, but his pool is much younger than Doris. So it is possibly they are playing each other. Maybe it is good that Doris and Mick hit it off. Keeps her busy and happy, Danny supposes. Also, it probably helps that Mick can handle a weapon and himself in a fight.

Finally there is Catherine. Danny doesn’t even want to think about that clusterfuck. According to the prerecording the Governor got of the Savannah show’s interviews and set up, he was on the phone to Steve and Catherine’s CO so fast I think Steve skidded out of the office to the mansion. Also a producer from the Savannah show was in the meeting and according to Steve, basically Catherine got called Steve’s whore and then they watched the unedited footage and it wasn’t much better. Steve said that Cath had basically been asked her part in Five-0 and she tried to cover it as best as she could, but nothing sounded good because Steve did in fact use her for ‘ _help_ ’ when they needed her,  always offered dinner or a safe place to sleep in return. Shit, when the show airs Danny hopes they clean up Cath’s interview because from Steve’s description it made her look like Five-0’s beck and call girl.

Danny was maudlin tonight. It wasn’t a rough case by any means, but it had so many hands with the Department of Homeland Security, Wo Fat, and Savannah it made for a long few days. He missed Steve and knew wherever he was Steve was dealing with this the best he could. When he was ready, Steve would come home and Danny would be there for him.

With a second beer open and shoes off Danny was enjoying the sun which was just setting when he heard the front door open. Size 11 boots thudded as they were removed by the door and then the opening and closing of the fridge. When Steve finally appeared, after Danny tracked his progress through the house, Steve leaned down and kissed Danny on the lips, “Hey babe. You okay?”

Sitting down and taking a deep drink of his beer, Steve looked at Danny and then the sunset. Silence rained for a little bit of time. When Steve finally spoke he was watching the last of the sun dip into the ocean, “Yeah Danno. I’m good.”

 

 

Finis

**Author's Note:**

> Well, my beta did it again. She made me look good. StaceyK1968 rocks. Of course me being me fiddled with it. So I will CLAIM all errors.
> 
> Concrit and kudos are most welcome. Comments too!!!
> 
> I owe a MAJOR thank you to those who commented on my last coda and I didn't get a chance to thank you for your kind words. FInals took over and so did a massive Sterek story. My life has not been my own. So thank you SO very much and I know I appreciate your words and kindness through and through.
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading.


End file.
